Organic electronic elements such as an organic electro luminescence (EL) element, an organic solar cell, and an organic transistor are known. This type of organic electronic element includes various functional layers such as a light emitting layer, a hole injection layer, a hole transport layer, an electron transport layer, an electron injection layer, an active layer, a semiconductor layer, and an insulating layer which contain an organic material.
This type of organic electronic element may be formed on a film-like substrate (substrate having flexibility, flexible substrate) to form a film shape. As a method of manufacturing a film-like organic electronic element, a method of forming various layers using a roll-to-roll process is known. In Patent Literature 1, an organic EL element manufacturing method is disclosed as a method of manufacturing this type of organic electronic element.
In the organic EL element manufacturing method disclosed in Patent Literature 1, when the film-like substrate is wound after a step of forming various layers, a flexible polymer film with a predetermined width is applied to and wound as a winding auxiliary member around both ends in the width direction. Thus, during winding, it is possible to prevent a film surface of the organic EL element from rubbing against the substrate and a film surface of the organic EL element from being scratched.
In addition, in the method of manufacturing this type of organic electronic element, as a method of forming an electrode, a vapor deposition method, a sputtering method, and a CVD method are generally used. In the method of forming this type of electrode, a shadow mask is disposed in a vapor deposition device, a sputtering device, or a CVD device, and a film-like substrate and the mask are aligned to form a film.